If You Knew You Wouldn't Ask
by Kyo's-lil'-seceret
Summary: Zoro refuses to go on a newly found island for some strange reason. Nami and Robin intend to find why. Sorry I suck at summaries. Chapter 3 is up.rated T for teen just in case. Plz. R
1. Emotional Explosion

"No." Zoro repeated in a calm but firm voice. "I'm not going shopping with you."

The vein in Nami's forehead twitched and her face was turning red. "If you don't come with me I'm going to raise your debt by three-hundred percent!" She threatened.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Go a head and raise it. You probably were going to do that anyway. I don't care. Get some else to be your pack mule for the day, 'cause I don't feel like dealing with you today." He told her.

Though his voice remained calm there was now an angry glint in his eyes that clearly said _leave me the hell alone_. Any sane person who saw this look would have walked away then and there. As we all know, Nami wasn't sane. Evidence of this was that she ignored Zoro's evil death glare of doom. "You're coming with me Zoro!" She yelled at him.

"No. I'm. Not." Zoro practically growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes! You! Are!" Nami yelled back at him.

"No! I'm! Not!" he repeated loudly.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" She yelled back at him.

"Arrgghhh!" Zoro yelled so loudly that people a mile away from the island's shore heard him and turned in his general direction in wonder, confusion, and slight fear. "I'm not dealing with this today!" He shouted as he shoved past Nami with such force that she fell flat her butt on the deck, before he stomped off angrily towards the men's quarters, leaving a shocked and furious Nami in his wake.


	2. Zoro is Stubborn Robin is Observant

Yeah! Chapter two is up and it's _way_ longer than the first. Please enjoy. I forgo the disclaimer last time so I'll put one this time.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own one piece.

* * *

Zoro sighed heavily as he slammed the door shut the door and locked it before sliding down to the floor and simply laying there, not really caring enough to move all the way towards his hammock. It probably would have been a good idea to get off the ship for awhile, but to do that he'd have to go onto the island and that was exactly what he was trying not to do. He'd messed up and he knew it, but it was too late now. There was nothing he could do to change what he'd just done. He should have known something like this might happen if he left the men's quarter's that morning, but there was nothing he could do about that either. If Zoro was on the ship he usually didn't miss a meal unless he was stuck in the infirmary because Chopper had proclaimed him too injured to go all the way to the galley for meals.

Since this was not the case he knew if he'd stay in the men's quarters someone might come looking for him. Especially since the ero-cook had a strict no wasting food/starving one's self policy. Not that he cared. He just didn't feel arguing with the dart-brow, kinda like he'd just got through with arguing with the witch a few minutes ago.

He liked to think that he had pretty good control over his emotions, except his temper. He had never been good at controlling his temper and he got irritated easily, and today was especially hard for him. He should have known he might blow up at some one like this. Zoro just wished that someone had been Chopper or Ussop and not Nami. At least if he had gotten this angry with Chopper or Ussop instead of the greedy witch all that would have happened was that they would have avoided him for a few days, but Nami wasn't Chopper or Ussop and she was not going to avoid him like some frightened little lamb. She was pissed and she was probably on her way to ask Zoro what exactly the hell was wrong with him, and other question that Zoro just didn't feel like answering right now.

Zoro sighed heavily again. _'This day just keeps getting better and better.' _He thought sarcastically to himself as he waited patiently for Nami to angrily start banging on the door and yelling at him to open it.

* * *

Nami blinked in surprise before picking herself up off the deck, still a bit shocked and angry that Zoro had actually pushed her with such force. Zoro had never even lightly tapped before, let alone shove her to the ground. "What the hell is problem?" Nami muttered angrily to herself as she brushed off imaginary dust from her person.

"Swordsman-san has been rather quiet today…well more than usual. Maybe something's wrong with him." Robin commented from the lawn chair she was currently lying down on, the novel she was reading, for the moment, forgotten.

"You think so?" Nami questioned, calming down slightly.

"It would explain why he refused to go shopping with you. Usually he complains and grumbles a bit but when you threaten him with raising his debt he usually complies. He's never refused you so adamantly before nor has he ever shoved you away." Robin replied.

Nami thought about this for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Alright then all we have to do is find out what's wrong and fix. Simple enough." She told the older woman suddenly, smiling now that she (sort of) found a way to fix the situation.

Robin grinned. "I never knew you cared so much for Swordsman-san."

Nami cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I don't. I just need him to carry my shopping bags. Sanji's busy buying food supplies, Luffy's went exploring and Chopper's busy helping Ussop with getting supplies for some kind of experiment thing. Zoro's the only one left but he's being unreasonable. I have to put a stop to that."

"Of course." Robin said with a knowing smile. Since she didn't feel the need to point out that with her devil fruit powers she could easily carry all of Nami's bags.

Nami narrowed her eyes a bit in suspicion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Instead of answering the question Robin simply stood up, grabbed Nami's wrist, and dragged her towards the men's quarters. "Come on Navigator-san. Let's go see what's wrong with Swordsman-san.

* * *

"Zoro. Open the door." He heard Nami call softly on the other side of the door.

'_Funny. She doesn't sound all that angry at me. I wonder what calmed her down.' _He thought as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor.

When he didn't answer Nami tried again. "Come on Zoro. Stop being stubborn and open the door. We just want to talk to you."

'_We?' _thought Zoro, _'She must have brought Robin,' _but instead of voicing his thought he remained silent.

Silly really since Nami clearly knew he was there, but he thought maybe if he ignored her enough she'd get tired and go away. He hoped in vain of course. Nami was never one to give up so easily. Zoro heard the jingle of keys and cursed silently in his head. He'd forgotten Nami had the keys to every room on the Merry Go. Before Zoro could even get half way off the ground he was knocked back onto the floor by Nami suddenly swinging the door wide open. Nami stepped inside and Robin soon after.

"That's what you get for shoving me onto to the ground." She said while grinning down at him even though really she hadn't meant to knock him over. It just sort of happened that way.

"What do you want Nami?" Zoro questioned as he picked up himself off the floor.

"You shoved me." She said simply.

"You were irritating and in my way." He said crossing his legs Indian-style on the floor.

"You usually don't get that mad when I ask you to do something." She commented.

"…."Zoro had nothing to say to that. He was dreading the questions that he knew were coming.

"Why don't you want you to go to the island?" She asked.

"Because." He said in way of avoiding the question even though he knew such childishness would just annoy Nami.

"Because what?"

"Just because."

The vein in Nami's jaw twitched. "Because is not answer."

Robin simple watched them both silently, a look of amusement on her face.

Zoro grinned. "It is when I use it."

"Zoro…" Nami said through clenched. She was trying very hard not to get too angry with Zoro, lest they have a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Maybe Swordsman-san not wanting to go to the island has something to do with his nightmares." Robin said suddenly as she watched surprised looks come over both Nami and Zoro's faces for two very different reasons.

"You're having nightmares?" Nami asked but Zoro completely ignored the question.

Instead he turned to robin, his eyes narrowing slightly. "How did you know about that?" He asked. He thought he'd been hiding it pretty well, but obviously not well enough if Robin had noticed.

The archeologist just shrugged. "Why else would you be up before dawn when it's not even your watch?" She asked. "Besides, you've had dark rings under your eyes."

Again, Zoro had nothing to say. What could he? Fortunately (or unfortunately.) he didn't have to because their conversation was interrupted by a loud and screechy voice calling his name.

"Zooorrrrroooo-sssaaaammmaaaa!" called out the insanely loud and distinctly female voice calling out his name.

* * *

Sorry I have to end it here on this little cliff hanger but more will be revealed next chapter. Promise. Plz. R&R


	3. Poof! They're Gone

Yeah! My third chapter! Woot! So happy! Enjoy!

* * *

Zoro put his face in his hands and groaned. Fate was out to get him. He just knew it.

"I take it you know who that is out there, Swordsman-san." Robin stated with an amused look on her face.

Zoro looked up frowning slightly at the archeologist. "Unfortunately. I'd try to get away but she'd just end up finding me again."

"Who is she?" Robin asked.

Zoro was just opening his mouth to answer her when the very loud woman finally found the room the three Strawhats were in.

"Zoro-sama!" The girl screeched cheerfully.

"Wow, you almost seem happy to see me, Jess." Zoro said.

The girl grinned, revealing her very sharp and slightly longer than normal incisors. "I actually am glad to see you Zoro-sama. We at the Castle have missed you ever so much."

Zoro scoffed. "Yeah, and the trees are made of candy canes and lemon drops, and dirt is just chocolate in disguise." He said sarcastically.

The girl's grin didn't falter in the least. "I've missed your lovely humor the most Zoro-sama." Jess said just as sarcastically while brushing a stray strand of long brown hair behind her left ear.

"What do you want Jess?" Zoro said in an irritated voice. He was getting tired of all this stupid small talk, even if it did prevent Nami and Robin from asking questions he didn't want to hear, let alone answer.

"It's not about what **I** want. It's about what Master-sama wants, and what Master-sama wants is you."

"Forget it," Zoro said glaring darkly at the still grinning brunette. He was sick and tired of having this stupid argument. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I am not going to set one foot on that island." He huffed out angrily.

Jess's grin widened. "I thought you might say that…" She said. Jess waved her pale hands twice in Nami's and Robin's general direction and there were suddenly two large poofs of smoke. When the smoke cleared both Nami and Robin were gone.

Zoro was suddenly standing with his Wadou resting dangerously on her neck and a murderous look in his eyes. "Bring them back." He growled at her.

Jess started shaking with fear as she tried to explain. "I didn't want to do this but I knew the only way you would willing follow me to the Castle was if I had little… leverage…Don't worry. Your friends have not been harmed, and they won't be so long you follow me to the Castle, but if you kill me you'll never see them again since I'm the only one who can bring them back." She said while staring at of Zoro's face nervously.

There was a long pause in which Jess thought Zoro had decided to kill her anyway, until Zoro sighed angrily and sheathed his sword. "Fine. I'll come with you, but if any harm comes to either one of them then you're the first one I'm going to kill."

Jess laughed nervously. "Heh-heh. Alright then Zoro-sama let's get going then." She said. Then hey headed out the door.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed to end it here since the next chapter will much much longer since that's where start to get...interesting. I hoped you enjoyed it. Plz R&R. Seriously, how do I know if any of you like it if you don't review? Not that you have to... I'll post the next chapter regardless but it would nice to gets some constructive criticism. No flames though. Flames will be used to start a barbecue. ^_^ See you next time!


	4. The Ultimate Game

**Yeah chapter 4 is up! Sorry it took me so long I could get on the internet. long enough to finish this till today. Please don't be mad at me. enjoy.**

* * *

As Jess and Zoro walked down the streets of the northern part of, Tira; the city near the docks of the island, Zoro seemed to calm down a bit, though this was only slightly. Jess was still afraid he might cut her so she made sure to keep at least ten feet of space between them just in case.

Zoro sighed softly as he trudged toward the Castle. He could hardly believe it had been a year and a half since he'd been to that horrible place. He wondered if the same person was the 'Master' of the Castle or if someone new had taken over. Either way, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy this visit.

When they reached the Castle a man in a white guard uniform asked Jess for identification.

"Jessica, Number 22, Third Order, and guest; Roronoa Zoro." Jess said as she showed the man the identification tag that hung about her neck from a lanyard. At the word guest Zoro rolled his eyes. _'Oh. So I'm a guest now.'_ He thought sarcastically._ 'What kind of guest has to be blackmailed into visiting its host?'_ he thought as the guard nodded in approval before letting them enter.

"So why does the 'Master' want to see me?" Zoro asked as the walked down a long corridor lit by torches with lots of doors on either side.

Jess frowned. "I don't know. Master-sama refused to tell me." She sounded a little disappointed as she answered Zoro as if the Master was suppose to tell her everything, which confused Zoro very much. _'Why should he tell her anything? She's just an Agent for the Castle.' _Zoro shrugged his shoulders. _'Oh well. It's none my business anyway. All I'm here for is to get Nami and Robin back and get off this island as soon as possible.' _

When they reached the end of the hallway in front of them where two massive doors with two dragons heads molded out of silver acting as knockers on the door. Jess lifted the knocker on the right and knocked three times. Jess and Zoro heard something scuffling towards the doors before they opened just enough where Zoro and Jess could see part of a very hairy face. "Who dares interrupt Master-sama?" The hairy-person asked.

"Jessica, Number 22, of the Third Order. I come to bringing Roronoa Zoro as Master-sama requested."

The hairy-person grunted and the doors suddenly swung wide open to reveal an enormous room lit by a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Light from the chandelier was so bright that it almost blinded Jess and Zoro as their eyes adjusted to the light. When they could see they noticed the platform in the middle of the room and on this platform was the Master sitting on a silver throne. The man sitting on the throne was medium height and looked to be in his late teens even though he was much older. He had large dark violet eyes, thin lips and fair skin. His medium length blonde hair curled around his like a bright halo. The smile on his face was sweet and kind. He was wearing a pale blue robe with silver lining and a silver tassel belt, which he was currently toying with. The whole scene screamed cute and innocent teenager but Zoro knew better. This man was anything but innocent and his real self wasn't cute at all.

"Vinnie?" Zoro tried to ask but came out as more of a laugh then anything else. "You're in charge now?"

The sweet smile on the man's face turned into a frown. "For the last time Zoro my name is Vincent, not Vinnie, not Vince, not Vin, and most definitely not V-man. Just Vincent. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Whatever," Zoro said ignoring the man's irritation at Zoro's refusal to call by his proper name.

Instead of getting angry at Zoro's rudeness Vincent decided to ignore him. "Jessica-chan, my dear you've done well. You've brought me exactly what I wanted and not scratch on you. For this you will be rewarded most generously."

Jess's face flushed a light pink as she bowed. "Master-sama is too kind. Pleasing you is reward enough."

"Nonsense darling. You deserve it. Go pick out yourself something nice out of the weapons room."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, her eyes turning as wide as saucers.

"Really." He repeated making her squeal in delight.

"Oh thank you Master-sama!" she said happily. "I've been in need of new weaponry."

"I know darling. Now run along with Boris to weaponry room. Zoro and I have things to discuss."

"Yes, Master-sama" Jess bowed once more before dragging Boris, a.k.a. the hairy-person that opened the door earlier out the door.

"My dear? Darling? Since when do you give people pet names?" Zoro asked Vincent.

Vincent grinned and replied, "Since I got a new pet."

"People can't be pets Vincent."

"They can if I buy them a big enough collar." Vincent chirped cheerfully.

This was one of the many reasons Zoro hated Vincent. Out the top ten reasons Zoro couldn't stand him this was number five. Talking to him made Zoro sick.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Zoro said changing the subject.

Vincent grinned. "I want your tanzi."

Zoro frowned. "You know I can't give that to you. Besides, what would you do with it?"

"I would use it to better the island of course." Vincent stated as if it were obvious.

"You mean control it." Zoro said.

Vincent shrugged. "Same thing."

"I'm not going to give it to you. The tanzi is meant for my family only. Anyone else would abuse it and be destroyed by it and the reason it doesn't destroy us is because we don't use it so it can't use us. It just befriends us." Zoro told him.

"You're just being selfish. You just want keep it all to yourself. Luckily, I prepared for this."

Vincent waved his hands and there was a large poof of smoke in front of him and an unconscious Nami and Robin appeared chained to Vincent silver throne.

Zoro darkened with anger and he cursed Jess many times over. On the last curse Vincent had to muffle a snicker with the palm of his hand. "I don't think that last one's humanly possible."

"She lied to me." Zoro growled.

"Did she now? Didn't you think she might have learned it some where? No human can naturally be able to do that." Zoro did not like the amused tone in Vincent voice at all and it only served to anger him further. "She must be a very good actress for her to fool you. Maybe I should have given her a better reward." Vincent saw Zoro staring at the chains and knew right away what he intended. "Don't even try to cut them free. The metal that makes up these chains and cuffs has mixed with the dust of crushed diamonds. Not even you can cut through that. Now all you have to do is give me your tanzi; your precious gift. I will set your friends free."

"I already told you I'm not going to give that to you." Zoro said.

Vincent sighed. "I and I'm a reasonable man. I won't steal the tanzi from you. That's why I propose that we play the Ultimate Game for it. If you win you keep your tanzi and your little friends with no strings attached, but if you lose I get to keep your tanzi and you friends as well. If you decide to play may choose two other people to assist you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. This was definitely a trap, what choice did he really have?

There was no way he was going to allow Vincent to keep his nakama or his tanzi.

"If I do this you'll have to promise me you'll keep your word. No more lies." Zoro said not ready to give his answer just yet.

Vincent sighed once more before taking a small bejeweled cursed dagger, open the top of his robe enough that chest was clearly visible, and used the dagger to cut a light x-shaped wound over his heart. The wound glowed an odd purple color for a few seconds before disappearing completely. "I promise on pain of death that I shall give you back your friends unharmed and leave you and tanzi alone should win the Ultimate Game." Vincent said as the wound faded away before closing his robe.

Zoro felt a little better playing the game now that Vincent had dagger-promised because if broke his promise the dagger would compel him to kill himself. Why Vincent didn't just do a normal promise Zoro didn't know or care why. Maybe he was confident the Ultimate Game would kill him.

"So, do we have deal Zoro?" Vincent said grinning.

"We have a deal." Zoro answered back.

* * *

**Yeah chapter 4 is done! Oh, but it ends in anoter cliffe and given more questions than answers. Oh, well. Hope you liked anyway. R&R**

**AN: Ashley if you're reading this, Vincent is hot in an almost otherworldly kind way. His face sweet. His hair's like halo and if sunshine had a sound it'd be his laugh but looks can deciving, as you already know, he is evil. I made him that way because if he was evil and ugly it would drive nuts seeing as he's who he is. I need to lie at least _some _part of my characters.^_^**


End file.
